Love under wraps
by kimperly
Summary: I hate summaries, don't you? Well... Arukunemon is bothered by Mummymon. What will she do?


"I need another plan to destroy those pesky Digidestined," Arukunemon slams her desk, "DAMMIT!"

"Sweet tarts my dear?" asked Mummy entering the room with sweets,

Arukunemon notices Mummymon and gives him a look, "YOU FOOL!!! WE HAVE TO THINK OF A PLAN TO DESTROY THOSE STUPID DIGIDESTINED!"

Mummymon looks down, "I was only trying to help..."

He leaves the room,

"DAMN---IT!" shouts Arukunemon, "HOW CAN I EVER CONCENTRATE AROUND HERE?!?! SOME SECRET BASE THIS IS!"

Mummymon lowers his head, "That all she thinks about..."

~*~

"Those stupid Digidestined always have to ruin my plans... if I could just..."

Mummymon steps in front of her, "Dinner is waiting..."

Arukunemon gives him a look once more, "YOU ARROGANT POOR EXCUSE FOR A DIGIMON!!! NEVER DISTURB ME WHEN I'M THINKING!!! AND I'M ALWAYS THINKING!!!"

Mummymon lows down,

~Tap...Tap~

"Someone's outside..." said Mummymon,

"Who is it?"

"Those Digidestined kids..."

Arukunemon laughs, "Now is time for some action..."

"Arukunemon!!! We know where you are and where your hideout is. Come out!"

"We got a distress call from one of your little Digihelpers!"

"Well...well....well... if it isn't the Digidestined..." said Arukunemon, "Here to spoil my plan again? What a shame, I don't have one..."

"We know you Arukunemon, give up! We're stronger than you and that Mummymon dude!" shouts Davis,

"You FOOL!!! DON'T MENTION THAT NA---MMMEE!!" shouts Arukunemon as Mummymon jumps on her back,

"Kiss?"

"BAKA!!!" shouts Arukunemon and throws him over,

"Whu---whu---?" 

The Digidestined are totally confused

"Grrr.... YOU BAKA!!! NEVER DISTURB ME WHEN I'M MENDLING WITH THE DIGIDESTINED!!!" shouts Arukunemon,

"But I only wanted a kiss..." 

"Wow, Mummymon's acting like Davis!" 

"WHAT?!?!?" shouts Davis,

"Takeru's right, you do act like him, maybe your distant relatives!"

The Digidestined laugh,

Arukunemon blushes and runs inside the base, "THAT STUPID MUMMYMON!!!"

~*~

"Are you okay sweety?" asked Mummymon, "I made your favourite, spider webblings!"

"YOU BAKA!!!! I WAS GONNA DESTROY THEM UNTIL YOU CAME ALONG!!!"

"I was only helping..."

"HELPING??!?!" shouts Arukunemon, "You're HELPLESS!!!!"

Arkunemon then tosses Mummymon towards a control spire,

Mummymon blushes, "That's the 5th time today, that means she must REALLY love me!"

~*~

"Black Wargreymon!" shouts Arukunemon, "COME OUT!!!"

Black Wargreymon comes out tired, "What the hell do you want?"

"I am your master! Obey me! I created you from 100 control spires, HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME!!!"

"That's your problem, I'm going back to sleep..." said Black Wargreymon, "I need my beauty sleep,"

"CAN'T YOU SEE I HAVE THIS PROBLEM!!!! THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN THOSE STUPID DIGIDESTINED!!!"

"Whut--ever..."

Arukunemon is stamping on Black Wargreymon, "YOU STUPID POOR EXCUSE FOR A CONTROL SPIRE!!! CAN'T YOU SEE I CREATED YOU!!!"

"Yup... but it seems my intentions toward this appearence just seems to backfire."

"YOU IDIOT!!!"

"Oh aaa---rrr---kunemon... darling..." said Mummymon, "I arranged for tonights dinner plans, we're going to the Sushi Bar!"

"ARGH!!! HELP me..." shouted Arukunemon, "DON'T YOU HAVE TIME TO HELP ME?!?!"

"time...?" asked Black Wargreymon, he then takes out a planner, and puts on his glasses, "Let's see..."

"How about Next Year, I have arrangements for...Art painting"

A week later...

"and lastly... Art painting..." said Black Wargreymon closing his book and taking off his glasses,

"Grrr.... BAKA!" shouts Arukunemon,

"Leave me alone..."

"YOU BAKA!!!!! HELP ME!!!!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!! TERRA FORCE!!!" shouts Black Wargreymon,

"ARUKUNEMON!!! DARLING!!! HONEY!!! ARE YOU OKAY?!?!"

"..." said Arukunemon feeling her forehead, "Dear god..."

"DARLING!!!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!?!?"

"Eeeyyii--" 

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! I DON'T LIKE YOU!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! I CAN DO CORRUPTING ON MY OWN!!!"

"But--but--"

"GO AWWWWWAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!" 

Mummymon is low, "She doesn't like me..." Mummymon cries, "I unpeeled my bandages to find a broken heart..."

Arukunemon leaves, "Idiot..."

---------

Satsuki: HELLO EVERYBODY!!!  
If anyone's wants to know who I am, it's WigglytuffQXP so... YEAH!!!!

I spoiled it!!! ANYONE WHO READS THIS FIC... I SPOILED IT!!! HAH HAH HAH HAH!!! for tomorrow... which is Saturday... How... HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS INFORMATION?!?! I have YTV... HA HA!!!!! YTV shows the episode earlier than ALL OF YOU!!!! SO HAH!!! Also... to anyone who watches Cardcaptors on KidsWB...  
HAH!!!!!! They're showing Sakura battling Yue right now, YOU'RE WATCHING RE RUNS!!! WHILE WE CANADIANS HAVE ALL THE NEW EPISODES!!! PROVES TO YOU ALL WHO'S SUPERIOR!! Anywho...

I didn't like the matching... so... it's a tragic... so... um.. sorry... when you watch Fox Kids for Digimon, that you like Arukunemon and Mummymon, I kinda don't like it. Anyways... cya!


End file.
